


Last Name

by Primrosekisses12



Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Drunken Flirting, Gonkillu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: After a drunk night, Killua wakes up married to a stranger. He has to survive a month with this stranger then he’ll be granted the divorce he wants.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As the holidays are upon us I decided to do a little thing and that is 12 days of GonKillu. 
> 
> I have 12 new stories for each day and I hope you find something you like out of these 12 prompts. 
> 
> This what change for most of the prompt s so you can skip these notes at the beginning.

Blue eyes fluttered awake to a warm body under his cheek. He sat up to stretch his arms, letting his arms fall back by his side he had the urge to rub the chest of the person next to him. ‘ _ Damn this guy is ripped’,  _ he thought to himself. He found the courage to look down, ‘ _ He’s hot too’ _ . Blue eyes stared at the tanned body for a little while longer before he thought it was time to go. 

He tried to lift himself from the huge bed the pair was in, he felt a twinge of pain shot throughout his body when he placed a foot on the ground. He pushed through the pain and took the first step, “running away Snowflake”, he heard a smooth from behind him. He stopped in his tracks, there was no way, the man was handsome and his voice so sultry, last night was probably heaven. But back to reality now. 

“I’m not running away, it’s just I have somewhere to be”, he answered. 

“Somewhere like?”, the man in the bed pressed on. 

“If you must know, I have to go to work”

“Well one it’s Sunday and two you don’t work there anymore”, he didn’t work at his job anymore, that was impossible he had been working there since he graduated college, but even then how would this stranger know he didn’t work there anymore. “So come back to bed and maybe we can go another round”.

“While I’m pretty sure we had fun last night, I don't even know you last name”, he answered.

“That’s so unfortunate”, the man stated, “because that’s your last name now”. He was no longer a Zoldyck what this man was saying, he turned around and the man was holding up a slip of paper. He walked closer to read the words, “ **Marriage Certificate of Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck** ”

There was no way in hell he had married a stranger last night, a rich stranger too, this only happened in movies. “I want a divorce”, Killua spoke up. A frown crept across the other man’s face. 

“Sure but we have to be married a month before we can do that”

“That’s fine, call me when the month is over '', the pale man began to pick up his clothing from the floor. 

“It’s not that simple you see”, Killua stopped to display that he was listening. “You have to move here and make it seem like we’re going to honestly try to make it work”. He couldn’t see why this had to happen, couldn’t they go about their normal lives and act as nothing happened. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s already in all the tabloids but now”, this so-called Gon broke Killua’s train of thought. 

“I don’t see how that’s my problem”, he answered back, starting to put on his clothes. 

“The harassment, the threats, you may even be kidnapped and held for ransom. Your family is powerful people and now you’re married to another powerful person, the perfect opportunity”, Killua considered these words. “I have a guest room even though I much prefer you to sleep in here with me”

“Okay Deal”, golden eyes lit up. “But I have to go get my things”

“No need I’ll send for them”, he patted the empty spot on the bed. “Now get back undressed and come to bed”

“Go to hell”

Gon laughed at this, “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

* * *

The first week of them living together went by with no issues. Killua learned that Gon lived in an enormous penthouse that overlooked the city. He worked long hours at his company in the middle of the city. With barely answering his phone and the long hours he's gone, it was no wonder the man wasn’t married until now. Killua didn’t know why he was bothered by this, maybe because he no longer had a job to occupy his time. He spent most of his day exploring the penthouse and cooking whenever he was hungry. 

Wednesday night Gon had gotten home from work, tie loosened and shirt unbuttoned. The man looked exhausted, he either had a long day of work or something else entirely. He didn’t know why but the idea of the other man being unfaithful made his blood boil, it’s not like he cared it was the principle. Killua had the urge to question his spouse but the man spoke first, “Even with the sun going down it's sweltering out there”, Killua felt a sense of calm come over him. 

“You know I don’t have any meeting tomorrow”, Gon informed him, “You should join me for lunch”. They agreed on a time over dinner that Killua had prepared. 

The next day with the directions his husband gave him, Killua had his way to the tall building. He wore sunglasses and a hat to hide his identity. It was true it was in the tabloids that Gon had married some young exquisite man. Taking the elevator to the top floor, when he reached the building like he was instructed. 

A blonde woman sat at the desk when he arrived, “Hey how may I help you?”, she asked cheerfully. 

“I’m here to have lunch with Mr. Freecss”

“May I ask who's asking?”, she turned her head to the side a bit. “He had lunch plans already”.

Killua took off his hat and sunglasses, the receptionist’s green eyes grew wide. “Oh my apologies”, she bowed. She motioned for Killua to follow as they walked to the end of a hallway where Gon’s office sat. 

Killua opened the door to the office and was hit by an aroma of tasty food. “Good afternoon, my snowflake”

“I have a name you know”, the albino male tried to hide his smile. 

“I like my snowflake better”, Gon replied. He did too. 

* * *

Week two went by smoother, the tanned CEO was home everyday before the sun had completely set in the sky. The newlyweds would have dinner together and Gon would talk about his day, Killua would listen and give advice. They had fell into a comfortable routine, Killua hated change but this change was pleasant. He no longer felt bored around the lonely penthouse due the lack of a job, Gon would praise him for the simplest action. 

One day Gon dropped a bomb on him, “my aunt will be coming into town this weekend”, he had been staying in the guest room; they hadn’t spent in the bed since the night they got married. To be fair his husband’s bed was large enough to sleep three, maybe even four people comfortably. 

Friday morning, the couple went to pick up Gon’s aunt, her name was Mito, from the airport. They showed her around town, taking her wherever she wanted to go and buy whatever caught her eye. She protested they didn’t have to do those things for her. Gon insisted and Killua just agreed with his husband. 

“I’m glad Gon found someone, I thought he would be so absorbed in his work, that he’ll be alone forever”, Mito was telling Killua over dinner, causing Gon to choke on his food. 

“He’s still absorbed in work”, pale rosy lips spoke, he could see the sweat accumulating on the tanned forehead, “but that doesn’t stop him from being a loving husband”. 

“Well that’s good”, the ginger woman spoke, “but just give me a call if he gives you any problems”, she spoke giving Gon the side-eye. 

Once they made it back home after a day on the town, the lovers wished Mito goodnight and made their way into the other bedroom. The bedroom was huge, there was a large window that you could see most of the city from. “Do you want the blinds open or closed?”, the slightly taller man asked. 

“Closed if you don’t mind”, with that Gon made his way over to close the blinds. And began to strip out his clothes, blue eyes watching trying to be too noticeable as he did the same. Killua fell asleep almost as soon as his white hair hit the pillow. 

He woke up with his head laying on Gon’s toned chest. Sunday when Mito’s visit was over, he didn’t go back to the guest room. 

* * *

Week three was pleasant, Gon would tell him every morning to join him for lunch. They even went grocery shopping together, Wednesday evening after Gon had left the office. Friday morning Gon told his tender husband that he would be in meetings all day causing him to probably be home late. 

Friday the young albino tidied up the penthouse even though it wasn’t much to do be that it was only the two in the home. 

Gon came home later than he’d ever been, his usually gelled hair had fallen. He placed a small peck on the pale forehead and without a word went into their bedroom. The younger male followed closely behind, it was totally out of character for Gon. The tanned male began to undress quickly, Killua felt a bit irrational that he had been completely ignored. Gon had picked up on this, “I’m sorry I really just need a shower to blow off steam”, he said looking down. 

“I can help you with that”, Killua spoke as he began to undress as well. 

“No, I don’t want you to think-“

“I know”, he was cut off by the younger male. “But I want to”. They only had sex once, and that was when they consummated their marriage. Killua was comfortable enough to do it again.

* * *

Week four, and this month of marriage was coming to an end. Day by day, Killua grew more anxious, he had enjoyed his month here. It started as a plan to get social attention off of them as they waited for the month to be up. But now he wasn’t sure if he still wanted to get a divorce. 

They were on the way to the courthouse to sign divorce and put all this behind them. Gon was quiet, Killua tried to make small talk but Gon would just hum a response. Then it hit him like a freight truck, he never asked how the other felt about the divorce he was only going off his own selfish desires. 

When they got to the courthouse Killua asked the driver to go to a nearby federal courthouse instead. Gon didn’t seem to mind this. 

When they made it to the other courthouse, the married couple walked in side by side. Killua asked for a form to change his name, amber eyes just watched until he saw his spouse officially change his last name from Zoldyck to Freecss. “What are you doing?”

“I think I want to keep stay married and change my last name”, Blue eyes narrowed with a wide smile. Gon was stunned for words, he cupped the pale cheeks in his hands, pulled the rosy lips into an aggressive kiss. 

* * *

The two strangers had been sipping drinking at the bar most of the night. “You seem so sweet”, the younger male slurred. “I wouldn’t mind marrying a mind like you”.

“Why not marry me?”

“I don’t know you”

“Give me a month”, the smooth voice whispered in his ear, “then make your decision”

“Sounds tempting, what’s your name by the way?”

“It’s Freecss, Gon Freecss”

“Freecss”, the pale man echoed. “Yea I like that last name”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Day three and I hope you’re not tired of me. 
> 
> I was going to try the smut scene but I got scared, I’m chicken I know. 
> 
> But the rest is good right, right? 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.   
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
